Love of the Goddess of Hunt ADOPTED
by killere78x
Summary: This story is being adopted by my good friend Demititan28
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic, cut me some slack and please no flames. Feedback is more than welcome. This story is like the regular Pertemis (PercyXArtemis) stories, Annabeth breaks up with Percy and he does something to be a god again. Well here goes, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO, although I wish I did, Rick Riordan does.**

_Third Person Pov:_

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood, campers running around everywhere, Clarisse picking on people, Aphrodite kids flirting with new campers, and new campers confused. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, was walking hand in hand with his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, into the forest. When they were a good distance away, they stopped. "You wanted to ask me something, Annabeth?" Asked Percy. "I'm going back to San Francisco for a new architecture University, I don't think I can stay faithful to you." Percy's eyes went wide with shock and realization. "Are you breaking up with me?" Asked Percy? "Yes, the school has a lot of cute boys there and I don't think you'll like what will happen there." Answered Annabeth. Percy turned around and started running to the beach, leaving Annabeth standing there in the middle of the forest. She started walking to the beach like Percy, but when she went there he wasn't there and the beach was destroyed with new campers running around in fear. Chiron galloped to the beach and asked some campers some questions. He came over to me and asked, "Did something happen between you two in the forest?" "I broke up with him because I'm going to a new University in San Francisco and I didn't think I could stay faithful to him." Said Annabeth, who was still staring at the wreckage on the beach. Chiron had a sad look in his eyes. He went to check if there were any injured campers and sending Apollo campers here and there. Annabeth went to Cabin three to check if Percy was there. When she arrived, the cabin looked like Percy Jackson never came to this cabin.

_Percy's Pov (from the point where he ran away)_

I ran away feeling like my heart was torn out of my body and stabbed a million times, when I arrived at the beach, I cried out in anger and frustration causing some earthquakes that destroyed the beach with people running around. When I looked around the beach, it was in total wreckage with a few injured campers, I ran into the ocean hoping it will help soothe me. I walked for a few hours and when I decided to turn back, I saw a huge familiar castle, I felt like something was bringing me there, I walked toward the castle hoping that whatever it was, wasn't evil. When I arrived there were merpeople swimming around and bowing to me when I pass them, I walked toward the gates more confused than ever, the guards let me in without asking me anything, I had a feeling something powerful and familiar was in there. When I went into the grand throne room, I saw my father, Poseidon, god of the seas, He was there with 2 other people, 1 beautiful woman and a strong looking teenager, they were sitting in smaller thrones, so I assumed that they were Amphrite(sorry if I spelt her name wrong) and Triton. When my father saw me, a huge grin split into his face and walked over to me and gave me a manly hug, it was kind of awkward since his wife and immortal son was right behind him. "What are you doing here Percy?" asked Poseidon. "I don't know." I answered. "Annabeth broke up with me, and I ran into the ocean and walked for a few hours, and ended up here." I said. "I have nothing to do now, everything in my life is ruined, my plans, my social life, and everything else." My dad looked at me sadly, but then he said something that might change my life. "I might be able to ask Zeus to get you to be a god again, if he agrees, you can start over with your life and forget about that Athena girl." "Thanks dad, I hope he'll agree, if he doesn't, I won't know what to do with my life." I replied. "Go to any room son, you can stay here until I get an answer from Zeus." said Poseidon. "Thanks dad." I said. I walked into a hallway and went to a random room; I went to sleep hoping for a better day tomorrow.

**AN: What do you think Zeus will say? It's probably kind of obvious though lol.**

**I hope I never have to do anything like this EVER again, but I can't disappoint you guys, after all, this is my first fanfic, so cut me some slack, I will be updating in 3-7 days, maybe earlier if I spend less time doing other stuff. From school to homework to games and this. So see you next time. Don't forget to review and give me some feedback, also if you like this story, follow it so you know when the next chapter comes out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey it's me again, this is chapter 2, will you find out Zeus' decision? Or will you have to wait another chapter with my cliffhanger? Well read on and you'll find out.**

**Big Thanks to tradgedymaster01 for encouraging me when the story came out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

_Poseidon's Pov:_

I teleported to Olympus with my mind set, I was going to go talk to Zeus about Percy becoming a god, while I was walking to Zeus' Palace, many minor gods or residents of Olympus bowed to me when I passed them, I nodded to them. When I arrived at Zeus and Hera's Palace, I knocked on the door hard and a very annoyed Zeus opened it. "What do you want?" he said. "Can you get the council tomorrow? I got an important question that requires the entire council vote." I answered. "Fine" He said, trying to get me out of his Palace so he can go back to sleep. I teleported back to Atlantis and my wife and son were sitting on their thrones with an annoyed look on their faces. "Are you done with that _mortal?_" asked Amphrite. "I was talking with Zeus, so where were we?" I replied. "We _were_ talking about important things about your domain, but I guess your "Son" is more important than your domain, father" answered Triton. "I'm going to bed." said Amphrite. Triton also went to his room, leaving me in the throne room alone.

_Percy's Pov (yay, next morning btw)_

I woke up feeling a bit refreshed, I looked around expecting the cabin three but then everything that happened last night flooded back to me, Annabeth broke up with me, and now I'm at dad's palace. I walked aimlessly around the halls until I came upon the throne room. I walked in and saw my dad sitting on his throne with his eyes closed. I walked up to him and then he opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw me. "So what did Lord Zeus say?" I asked, hoping he says yes. "I didn't ask him yet, I only told him I wanted the entire council present, and since it's about you becoming a god, your coming too." Answered my dad, he then took out his trident and touched me. He slammed his trident on the ground and we were teleported to the throne room of Olympus with all of the gods present on their thrones except my dad. He went to his throne and then I went and bowed down to Lord Zeus. "Why is he here?" asked Zeus. "He's part of the question I wanted to ask you guys." replied my dad. "He asked me if it was possible for him to become a god again." Zeus looked thoughtful for a moment. "Everyone in favor of this request?" asked Zeus. About three quarters of the gods put their hands up, including my father, only Artemis, who thought there were enough male gods, Dionysus, who looked bored, and Zeus, who looked a little annoyed with the amount of hands that were up. "Fine" he said. "We will make him a god, but what he will be god of will be decided by his actions and his personality." All of the gods raised their weapon of power and blasted me with it, I felt like my blood was boiling and my skin was burning, it was 100 times worse than bathing in the river Styx. When the light subsided, the pain went away as well, I felt more powerful than I have ever been and the gods look like they shrunk. "Did you guys just shrink or something?" I asked, some of the gods laughed. "No my boy, you've just grown to the size of the gods." replied my dad. "You will be the god of swordsmanship, loyalty and heroes, your domain will be camp half-blood and your symbol of power will be riptide." said Zeus. "Now where will he go for his training?" "MEEEEEEEEEEEEE" said my father. "Artemis should do it." Said Aphrodite. "She hunts a lot and travels a lot, and that Poseidon can't train him due to favoritism." "But Artemis hates my son" replied Poseidon. "All in favor of Perseus training with Artemis?" Everyone except Poseidon and Artemis raised their hand. "But he's a _BOY_." Exclaimed Artemis. I will not allow him to come with the hunt." "The council has chosen Artemis; He will go with you to train."

**AN: There you have it, chapter 2, Zeus' decision and Percy as a god, what do you think will happen when Percy goes to the hunt, stay tuned for a few days. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all of your story subscriptions and favorites I literally had over 20 mails from fanfic in a few hours. I'm going to make this chapter longer than the others by a few thousand words so it will take longer for me to update. The reason is that I hate reading short chapters so I don't want to make short chapters either, consider the first 2 chapters like a prologue. Here's chapter 3. Also, sorry for updating late, I barely had time to work on it yesterday. I had to go to 2 schools and barely had time to get to my laptop. (Day school and night school) Credit to Starblade176 for some ideas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

_Percy's Pov_

I had to go train with Artemis? I thought, Crap, she's and her hunters are going to kill me as soon as I got to the camp. Everyone other than Artemis and I teleported out of the throne room leaving me alone to feel her wrath. "First test, Central Park, find out how to teleport there." She snapped before teleporting out. Now how do I teleport over to Central Park I thought. I used my godly senses to try to find out how to teleport, or at least tried. I used a water teleport, a power I learned a few weeks after the war. To a fountain near Central Park and then I started to find a magical Hunter's camp. Soon I sensed a silvery aura and then I started to follow it and ended up at a camp with a few wolves guarding it. The wolves started barking (Do wolves bark?) and all the hunters came out and pointed their arrows at me, included Thalia, who had a surprised face when she saw me clearly, and luckily or not, Artemis came and told them to lower their bows. "What are you doing here Percy?" asked Thalia. "I'm just here to train to become a god with Artemis, which was Aphrodite's idea." I answered. All the hunters except Thalia started glaring at me. I shifted uncomfortably under their glares before Artemis dragged me away. She started explaining my duties as a god and how do I do stuff like teleport, except how to do it better. I started to daydream in the middle of her talking about … ARTEMIS? I cannot tell her, that'll ruin my life while training with Artemis and my outside life because Zeus and Apollo start going after me. I started to listen again because she almost saw that I wasn't listening. "And that is how you do stuff things with a snap of a finger." She said. "Now go make your tent and go to sleep, you have a super long day tomorrow. I went to an empty spot and thought about a tent, and then I snapped my fingers and a tent appeared. I went inside since it was kind of dark and went to bed. When I woke up I felt something pecking on my stomach, I looked up and saw a woodpecker, I shooed it away and looked around. My bed was in the middle of … the lake? Stupid hunters and their men hating personalities I thought. I stepped onto the lake using my powers and put the bed on my back and walked back to camp, I put my bed back to where it was yesterday and I started to go find Artemis. I found her and her hunters at the archery range shooting arrows on the bulls-eye flawlessly with some arrows splitting the previous one. "I wish I could shoot like that" I said, startling some of the hunters. Artemis looked at me with a little rage in her eyes. "Your late" She snapped. "You were supposed to be here half an hour ago." "I'm sorry; I woke up with my bed in the middle of the lake and had a hard time bringing it back here with all the animals." I answered, while some of the hunters just snickered at me. They're probably the ones who did this, I thought. Now for today's training you will go hunt a boar I sent into the wild with your godly powers and a bow. I stared into her beautiful eyes, wait beautiful? And said. "Do I really have to? Why can't I do something easier like using my godly powers to destroy it?" "Yes, now here's a bow and some arrows, go hunt the boar, oh yeah and no using godly powers to destroy it, just find it with your godly powers and use ONLY the bow, no swords or daggers." She replied. I started using my godly to find the boar and I found it clawing at a dead rabbit. I went into a random tree and started shooting arrows at it. It pounced at the arrows and in it's dizziness I managed to get a lucky shot and nail it in the foot causing it to panic and run into a tree hitting it's head on a sharp branch killing it instantly, I was glad of my work and my first hit and took the bear back to camp. When I arrived there no one was there and someone cleared their throat before my back and I almost jumped and saw Artemis and her hunters. "I said you were supposed to kill it with a BOW." She snapped. "Technically I did use the bow, I shot it in the leg which caused it to run into a tree, so technically the bow was the cause of the boars death." I replied. She gritted her teeth before telling the hunters to go back to camp. "I will let you off this one time, Jackson" She said, clearly angry. This might not be a good time but a thought occurred to me, I'm in love with Artemis, I'm in _love_ with_Artemis?_ Stupid Aphrodite, get out of my head. I heard a giggle before I felt a presence leave my mind. I knew it was Aphrodite I thought, she said she was going to make my love life hard, and now she made me fall in love with Artemis, hard being an understatement. I felt Aphrodite's presence in my mind again and she said, "You always loved her deep inside, I just hid them so I can keep Percabeth going." Percabeth? I thought. "I just decided to bring out the love because you already broke up with Annabeth, so why not make you go out with another person you already love?" She snickered in my head. Uh oh, I thought, she might do something to make me confess to Artemis which will get me killed in many ways. "I won't do that, I'm just going to speed up the process." She said in my head. "Just so you know, Artemis has some feelings for you too; she just hasn't figured it out." Artemis has feelings for me? I thought, this is going to make it a little easier, but I better do it in private, so her hunters don't kill me. Aphrodite left my mind leaving me deep in thought. It was getting dark so I went to my tent to get ready for tomorrow and think of ways I could tell Artemis. I could tell her in private training lessons or ask to speak in private with her in the woods, either way doesn't sound good since there's a chance a hunter could always be near by, and Apollo could be visiting when I tell her. I just went to bed so I could stay awake during training tomorrow.

_Artemis' Pov (from the point when she leaves Percy in the woods)_

That stupid boy, I thought to myself, why can't he just do as I say? Well he did, another part of my mind said. You never said he had to shoot it. I know something inevitable will happen soon, but I hope to figure it out before it happens. "Oh you already know what it is." Said a voice in my head. "You just need to find it." That voice sounds familiar I thought, APHRODITE! What are you doing in my head Aphrodite? I thought. I heard her giggle and her presence left my mind. What did she mean I already know? I hate not knowing things, that's something I picked up off Athena, hating not knowing things. I thought about Percy in my mind and I knew it had to involve him, and when I thought about him, my stomach had butterflies in them. Wait Butterflies? That's got to be it, Aphrodite, the inevitable; I'm falling for Percy Jackson. Then the inevitable must be me falling for him, and if Aphrodite's here she must be meddling with it. I'm just going to wait to tomorrow to see what happens.

_Percy's Pov (The next morning)_

I woke up feeling refreshed and glad that the hunters finally had the decency to stop pranking my bed. I left my tent to go to the lake so I could practice some moves, before I started, I felt a presence coming from behind me, I turned around and it turned out to be Artemis. She walked up to me and she looked confused. "Yes, Lady Artemis?" I asked, hoping it wasn't for more "chores". I was thinking last night about something and I found out something that I don't like." She replied. Uh oh, I hope it doesn't include me being a slave or human target, I thought. "Aphrodite also helped me figure it out; I found out that I'm falling for a man, not just any man, but you." I felt really happy because I found out that the woman I secretly loved had feelings for me too. I thought this might be the perfect time to tell her I thought. "I have something to say Artemis." I said. She looked interested for a moment. "I'm falling for you too, Artemis, I just can't help it." I finally said. She looked happy for a moment before going sad again. "How will this." She gestured to the both of us "work out?" she said. "We'll just have to keep it a secret for the time being." I said. I didn't know what I was doing but we both leaned in and kissed, I felt like I was in heaven, forgetting all my troubles and not noticing the hunters coming out of the bushes.

**Dun Dun DUNNNNNNN, what do you think will happen? Will the hunters accept their relationship or shoot Percy non-stop with a bow? Stay tuned for chapter 4! Don't forget to hit the little review button. Also, put it on your alerts if to know when chapter 4 comes out.**


	4. All my author's note and new ones

**Anyone miss me? The next chapter will be posted later today and maybe tomorrow, if you have any unused ideas, please tell me it and I might use it, and I'm looking for a beta, so if you're interested send me a pm.**

**Poll results are in, 13 wants me to continue and 1 wants me to rewrite.**

**You must hate me :( It'll be up soon, don't worry**

**AN: Hey guys, it's me, this is just an Author's note, Please reread chapter 3 since I have edited the killing boar part because of Hayley TT Showbiz's review. The next chapter will be out on Monday or Tuesday since I'm usually not home for most of the day on Sunday**

**To Hayley TT Snowbiz:**

**I have edited that chapter, now it's kind of similar to the other story, I'm already looking for a beta and btw I'm a guy**

**A/N Hey guys, it's me, I'm very sorry, I'm gonna discontinue this story because I've lost my writing ways. This helped me find out I'm not much of a writer (which I knew from the start, just wanted to confirm). Bye. This story is going to be continued by TragedyMaster01. Again, I'm very sorry, Bye Guys! To TradegyMaster01, send me your email so I can send you what I have from this story.**

**Hey guys, killere here, I've decided NOT to discontinue my story. I was just wondering if I should continue my story as it is or rewrite it with almost everything the same, just different training times, when they confess their love etc.**

**There's a poll on my profile, please use that, DO NOT review, I won't count those.**

**Special thanks to Akolbi and (sorry if I spelt your name wrong, it's kinda hard to read.) Thanks. The poll will be closing in 1 week.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to continue, thanks to you, I have decided to continue my story, I'll be trying to put them into paragraph form and if there's a problem please tell me about it so I will change it.**

I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO, the great Rick Riordan does.

_Artemis' Pov (From the moment they kissed)  
_ I didn't know what I was doing but I leaned in like some unknown force was bringing me forward. When we kissed I knew he wasn't the boy I met a few years ago when I was caught by Atlas, but a man made into a god.

I forgot all of my troubles like training him and having a man in my hunt. I almost didn't notice my Hunters come out but when I saw them, I jumped back in surprise and realized what just happened, I broke my oath right in front of my hunters.

Percy looked confused before he looked where I was looking, his eyes went wide when he saw the Hunters there with their bows aimed right at him, and was it me or was the sun darker then it was supposed to be.

Percy must've noticed too because he paled considerably, Apollo appeared behind me with his bow aimed at Percy with a fire arrow. Percy looked surprised because he didn't notice the sun get darker because of the hunters.

He was cornered on both sides and started running into the side where the lake was with Apollo and the Hunters shooting at him. I would've laughed because Apollo and the Hunters NEVER agreed on ANYTHING, but I didn't because there was a lot of tension.

_Percy's Pov (From the moment he ran away)_

I was running away from Apollo and the Hunters, toward the lake, I avoided the camp since there's a chance that the Hunters could've rigged it to make the wolves attack me.

I ran as fast as I can away from the Hunters, Apollo and the arrows, but a few arrows still hit me, and man Apollo's arrows hurt.

When I reached the lake I sent a wave after them in jumped in as fast as I can before they recovered. I went as deep as I can to dodge the arrows with my newfound strength.

I never knew Apollo could be that mad, when I'm around him, he's this carefree, happy and outgoing person, now he's mad and shooting fire arrows at me.

I reached the bottom of the lake and made an invisible layer of water and ice around me and climbed out of the lake. The Hunters and Apollo instantly started shooting arrows at me.

Good thing I put a thin layer of ice around me, it blocked all the arrows and the water helped me run faster, but I kept running as fast as I can because Apollo's arrows were melting my ice shield.

When I arrived at camp, I was right, the wolves started chasing me, and I used the last of the water to turn into a spear and I climbed a big tree.

I felt myself teleported away and found myself in Artemis' Palace, wait Artemis' Palace? Isn't this place supposed to be 'No boys allowed'? I saw Artemis sitting on a couch, I sat across from her.

I opened my mouth to say something, but before any words came out, the door burst open revealing Apollo and the Hunters.

I flashed out as fast as I could but not before I was shot in the hand.

I looked around since I didn't think of any specific location to flash to. I noticed that I was underwater, which was a relief, since Apollo and the Hunters can't come here, but more importantly, I was in a palace, my dad's palace.

I just interrupted what looked like an important meeting.

_Artemis' POV._

To say I was startled would be an understatement, I flashed Perseus in my palace and suddenly Apollo and the Hunters burst in with their bows aimed at him, the former shooting him.

When they we're gone, I started thinking to myself, what had happened back there, I knew it couldn't be Aphrodite (**shocking**) since I could've sensed it.

Or I could actually be in love! No I can't be, it has to be Aphrodite, I will not fall for Percy Jackson, even if he is so handsome and caring and what am I saying?

Before I could think any further, a pink flash appeared and the person I wanted to see took it's place, but man did she look mad.

"Aphrodite." I said, quite shocked that she would actually come to my palace.

**A/N: Sorry for making it short, but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger, I won't be updating soon as my parents want me to go to work with them, so I will probably update next week, I will looking for a beta for only 1 story as I'm not the writing kind of person.**


	6. Important AN

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**

**Sorry guys that I have not uploaded, I have been in a MAJOR writer's block ever since summer vacation and when school started, I don't have the time to write anymore; I'm having assignments lots of work from my Business class, and assignments from other classes as well, and my gaming addiction isn't really helping either. So I'm putting this story up for adoption and if you want to adopt it, just message me. We'll figure something out. :( Cya, I'll still be kinda active on FF though, so if you want to message me, go right ahead.**


	7. Adoption

Hey guys, So about adopting my story, Demititan28 will be adopting it ( u/3381906/Demititan28) So yeah, this is it guys, see you guys soon and hopefully I'll read one of your stories one day, Bye.

-Killere78x


End file.
